


Falling for You

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, humour and fluff, just something that randomly popped in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Set after episode 2 season 2 - After their team up, Iris and Mephisto became closer - first friends then... something more. Unfortunately, secret dating has its drawbacks.





	Falling for You

It started somewhere after their accidental team up. Neither of them expected it, it just turned out that way. A result of one or two, maybe even more accidental meetings. At first, Iris just couldn't get the idea of having Mephisto on their side out of her head. Unlike his sister, he didn't seem so bad. There was good in him and she was determined to get to him. Maybe then she could reach Praxina. The twins were strong she knew that. They would be valuable allies against Gramorr. Then they met outside a battle. For the first time, they just talked and she couldn't help but notice that he was funny and kind of charming in his own silly way. She didn't know when her mind shifted from 'Nathaniel' to 'Mephisto'. She felt guilty but it wasn't like she and Nate dated. He'd never really asked for a date, yet. Or asked her to be his girlfriend.

Mephisto was fun to be around when they weren't fighting. She could really relax, not hide a single fact about her double life. Well maybe except those that might let Gramorr win. But she laughed more. Danced more when Mephisto would spontaneously pull her in bc there was a band in the park.

The kiss wasn't an accident. She was about to leave when he suddenly stopped her grabbing her hand, then he hesitated. It looked like he wanted to say something but then changed his mind. She smiled at him touching his arm.

"You can tell me next time," she said softly and then his expression changed becoming more serious. Next thing she knew he'd dove down and was kissing her. It stunned her at first, freezing her right at the spot. But once her brain made the connection of what was going on she stood on her tiptoes pulling him in. And not a second too late cause Mephisto was ready to pull back, worried he made a mistake.

The kiss... It was so different from when Nate kissed her. Then she felt light, her heart fluttering gently. Mephisto's kiss made her feel like she was soaring, butterflies filling her stomach and her heart doing somersaults. Her blood was singing and the warmth was overwhelming.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were a step from deepening it but she stopped it. It was too much for her to take.

From the way his hands were shaking when they parted she knew he felt the same. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her cheek, gloved fingers brushing over her cheek. Their faces were flushed a deep crimson and both were breathing quickly to make up for the lost oxygen.

Both were smiling, leaning their foreheads together.

"I think I might be feeling something for you princess," Mephisto whispered.

"Strange I think I feel the same," Iris chuckled lightly. "How does it feel for you."

"Weird, actually," Mephisto deadpanned straightening up. "Kind of warm and like I might be sick and... I like the feeling, kinda like when I'm flying... I could say even good."

Iris laughed. This was definitely Mephisto for her.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well," she thought for a moment. "Happy and warm inside. Over here." She placed her hand over her heart. "Like I could do everything as long as you hold my hand." She reached to him, tangling their fingers together.

"What do people do when they feel like this?" he squeezed her fingers gently.

"They go on dates. Are boyfriend and girlfriend. Or girlfriends. Or boyfriends. Depending who they feel it for." She explained.

"Do- do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I, um... I would love nothing more than that, but what about your sister? Gramorr? Or my friends..." this might not have been a good idea. What was she going to do?

"We will have to be very, very careful," he put his arms on her shoulder smiling reassuringly at her.

It wouldn't be the first thing he kept from Gramorr. Praxina... might be a bit of a bigger problem but he was willing to take the risk. He liked this feeling. He liked Iris. He was going to keep this, this… whatever it was that they had.

"Okay. Let's try." She smiled bravely at him. They could do it!

Now if things were as easy as they sounded...

They agreed to meet a couple of days later in the park after a concert. She told the girls she has forgotten something in the dressing room and went back. Mephisto was waiting for her at a bench under a street lamp. She almost tackled him happy to see him. They embraced and kissed. A couple of times. Her hair was probably a mess just like his after that. Then he talked excitedly about the concert and she laughed at his air guitars.

They were about to kiss again, leaning to each other when she heard Auriana's voice.

"Iiiiiriiiiiissss~"

Klatznik. They were looking for her.

Not thinking much, she pushed Mephisto off the bench right into the bushes. He fell backwards with a yelp, head down feet sticking up before he scrambled to a different position and glared at her blowing a leaf out of his mouth.

She giggled and he winked at her ducking his head down.

"Iris!" Auriana ran up to her. "You were gone so long we got worried!"

"I'm sorry Auriana, it was just such a nice night out I-...," Iris had to come up with a good excuse. "Was sitting here watching the stars! They look so nice don't you think?" she gestured the sky and looked up. "I wonder which of them is Ephedia..."

It wasn't a lie. Iris often wondered at night which of the stars was her home planet. All so far away and cold.

Auriana watched her, her eyes getting teary and hands clasped over her heart.

"Awww, Iris~" she hugged her tightly. "We can ask Talia later. I am sure she knows. And," she let go of Iris, winking at her, "I won't tell her you were smooching here with someone. Your lipstick is messed up," she giggled and Iris wanted to facepalm.

Of course, Auriana would notice damn it. Iris laughed nervously. "Thanks, Auriana."

"Let's go home and then you can tell me eeeeevvrryyythiiing~" Auriana grinned and pulled Iris with her.

Meanwhile, Iris wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She saw Mephisto shooting her a worried look from the bushes before he teleported away.

At home, Iris managed to escape Auriana's clutches for the night but she knew she had to be very careful now. Her romance-obsessed friend would never let go of this. Iris feared what Auriana would say about this. On one hand, she would probably be thrilled, on the other...

Her worrying has been suddenly interrupted by the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She walked up to it and saw Mephisto hovering midair behind the barrier. He waved at her happily. He then made a heart shape out of his fingers over his chest and blew her a kiss.

She giggled and pretended to catch it then blew him one of her own. He "caught" it as if it was an arrow and pretended to be struck by it, mock falling. Iris giggled at his antics. She really wanted to invite him closer. It brought down her smile which he noticed alarmed.

He couldn't shout over to her or someone would hear him so he wrote with his magic: " _R U OK?_ "

She shook her head and replied in a similar manner. _"I wish U could B here._ "

" _Me 2_ ," he wrote back.

Iris bit her lower lip chewing it. She knew that she would get in trouble if anyone found out but... Wouldn't she be in trouble either way?

That's why she said: "I invite you in Mephisto, " and gestured for him to cross over.

Cautiously, he reached his hand where the barrier should have been. When nothing happened he waved his hand vigorously a bit further and grinned. Then almost tackled her when he got to her window. His lips instantly finding hers.

Iris sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing the window sill to him.

"Mephisto, I should sleep," she mumbled between kisses.

"Evil never sleeps," he joked pulling her closer to him as he climbed further into her room. He was now sitting on her windowsill.

"I am not evil," she giggled pulling back.

"Shame," he grinned, reluctantly letting her go.

"Goodnight Mephisto," she told him with the lopsided smile waiting for him to go.

"Goodnight..." he said not moving. She raised her eyebrow at him and he got the point. "Oh, aww," he pouted batting his eyes at her. She had to cover her mouth to not laugh out loud and kissed him chastely. He puckered his lips when she stepped back.

"More?"

Tease, she thought but gave him one more kiss and he captured her, deepening the kiss.

"Cheating," she whispered when they parted for air.

"Villain," he corrected.

"Iris? Are you asleep?" Suddenly aunt Ellen's voice was on the other side of her door.

Again, not thinking much, she pushed Mephisto out the window. He almost yelped falling out and tried to stick his head back in but she closed the window right in his face.

He rubbed his bruised nose watching Iris go to open the doors for her aunt, adjusting her hair and checking her face. She threw him a look over the shoulder sending him a small kiss which he caught.

That was enough to placate him. After all, it was impossible to be angry at her. Light as a feather he looped in the air thinking about her kisses and laughter. Her eyes and soft skin. She was so good.

Mephisto sighed dreamily and soared through the night sky to the cave. Life was fantastic.

The next day Lolirock was supposed to have a photoshoot and a concert at the beach. The girls were promoting their CD as well as doing an advertisement for a local soft drink producer. It was all going rather well and after it ended Iris decided to go for a swim with her friends. That was the idea but in the end, Auriana found some surfer and started fawning over him. Talia decided she much rather relax sunbathing while the sun was still there and so Iris went in alone.

She liked how the water washed over her, cooling her from the heat of the day, letting her unwind from all the stress. Suddenly she got lifted from the water by a green crystal shaped like a bowl. She yelped, jerking up to her knees in panic. She left her amulet with Talia! What-

"Mephisto?" Her secret boyfriend was looking at her smugly or trying to. There was a blush on his face and he was trying not to stare at her swimsuit.

"Well princess looks like I have finally captured you," he cleared his throat trying to strike a pose.

They were in a good distance away from the beach, separated from the other princesses by a patch of land going further into the sea.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her and picked her up bridal style. "Now you won't escape my clutches," he stressed the s into a soft hiss.

She giggled and nuzzles his nose. He smiled at her goofily and returned the 'bunny kiss'.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you think I could ever miss your concert?" he scoffed.

"A real fan then," she hummed nodding.

"Does this fan deserve a reward?" he leaned for a kiss and she chuckled.

"I think he does." She nodded sagely and meeting him for a smooch.

"MEPHISTO!" The yell echoed over the water.

Mephisto immediately dropped Iris into the water where she splashed loudly and painfully in. She managed to get one good breath in and dive under the surface not a moment too late for Praxina to arrive.

Iris couldn't tell what they were talking about but the female twin was not very happy. Carefully and quickly she swam away. Boy, this was getting tiring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that most likely won't be continued. I just wanted to get it out of the way, though I might get back to this one day and expand on all the troubles and obstacles these two may face. Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom.  
> Comments/kudos are more than welcomed. You can also drop me a line on my tumblr blog: margoteve.tumblr.com  
> And yes, the title is a pun :P


End file.
